


Fanart: Ten Minutes

by ChutJeDors



Series: ChutJeDors' Art [7]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Art, BDSM, Bondage, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dumb paul, whore!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChutJeDors/pseuds/ChutJeDors
Summary: Fanart of my and Puck's fic "Ten Minutes". Adult themes apply!Paul had thought that his friends only wanted the best for him, with giving him a gift card to a brothel and all. Now, having ended up in a room with a stunningly handsome male whore, he needs to reconsider those ideas about his friends, and his beliefs in life altogether. It’s just for ten minutes, though… Definitely a once in a lifetime thing, and all that. Totally! Right?Right??
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: ChutJeDors' Art [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692922
Kudos: 34





	1. Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ten Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129333) by [ChutJeDors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChutJeDors/pseuds/ChutJeDors), [ImagineBeatles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles). 



> So i asked Puck to give me a cute john/paul prompt to draw since i was bored and my computer is broken and i got ill and shit has happened. She never answered…. So i had no choice but to draw john in kinky leather clothes. It’s all her fault.

2017 with Sketches 2 on iPad 3  



	2. Paul Is Doing His Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the brothel au just keeps on giving. couldn’t get the scene out of my head so i literally had to get it out. there are plans for other drawings in the future, but i just have to get my lazy arse to do them…. but have this abomination while y’all are waiting for the next chapter, which we are working on. _i swear_
> 
> i won’t judge if you zoom on john’s chest. _i did that too_ *ugly cackling*
> 
> also dedicated to puck because she is (again) kind of responsible for this. i quote: “hey puck, how bout _this_ kinda thingie” “go for it. yeah. do it”. yey

_have some patience john, not everyone can be a professional sex worker like you. paul is doing his be s t_

2017 with Sketches Pro on iPad 3  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!!! All comments are appreciated, from praises to criticism! 
> 
> You can see more of my art from the series!


End file.
